


TARDIS, Christmas, NOW | Thasmin

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: The Doctor and the gang celebrate Christmas in the TARDIS when something happens...





	TARDIS, Christmas, NOW | Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!!!

"Merry Christmas!!!" Said the Doctor while walking towards the central panel with a wide smile on her face. She was wearing a Christmas Hat, proud.

"Welcome to the TARDIS Fam! Ryan, Graham... Yaz, look at you. You are here, you could be spending Christmas with your family but you've decided to come here with me... why?"

Ryan shrugged with a soft smile as he placed a hand on Graham's shoulder

"We are here Doctor 'cause you are proper amazing... this doesn't happen frequently, since I'm traveling with you, you've become my family. Y'all".

Graham looked at Ryan and then to the Doctor and Yaz.

"Yes, Doc...we are a family and we didn't want to leave you alone here in the TARDIS".

"That's it Doctor" added Yaz shy as she walked towards the Time Lord to look her up and down. "My family is a mess, always arguments, I prefer be here, with you all, with you. You deserve it. You've shown us the Universe, now we want you to show you the real meaning of family. You said we were a Fam, so here we are".

The Doctor looked down with crystal eyes trying to hold back the tears but she smiled softly and looked away.

"Oh look at that... I am not crying I promise, it is just I am emotional".

"Yes you are crying" Said Ryan looking at Graham and Yaz.

"It is fine Doc" added Graham.

"Hey Doctor, I brought this, it would be nice if we could put mistletoe here in the TARDIS"

The Doctor confused looked at Yaz and smiled as the police officer showed the mistletoe. 

"What for?"

"It is a tradition, you have to kiss with someone under the mistletoe. Kiss with someone special"

"I thought the mistletoe was edible not for kissing under it!!!! Amazing. You humans are weird and I love it!"

"Come on Doctor let me show you how it works"

"Now? I mean, okay, it is just a kiss I am not afraid of kisses, I think, weeell maybe a little bit but-"

"Just kiss already!!!!!!" Said Graham and Ryan at the same time with a sigh.

The Doctor approached to her with slow steps as Yaz smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas Doctor"

"Merry Christmas Yaz"

And then the Time Lord ignored Yaz just to reach the mistletoe to kiss it, happily, innocent like a child.

"NOT THE MISTLETOE!!!!" cried the three of the companions.

That was such a great Christmas in the TARDIS. Funny and innocent. Unforgettable.

~ END. 


End file.
